


Fiatalságom nyara

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, Short One Shot, Summer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mélyet szippantok a levegőből, és lehunyom a szemem. Valahányszor megérzem a nyári fű friss illatát, eszembe jut az a régi kaland, aminek innen vágtunk neki annyi évvel ezelőtt. Mintha csak egy másik életben lett volna..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiatalságom nyara

**Author's Note:**

> Augusztus 12. a fiatalok világnapja. :)

A vezetőség megszavazott nekünk egy hét szabadságot. Pontosabban szólva egy hét kreatív szabadságot, ám az igazat megvallva, nekem cseppet sincs kedvem dolgozni, ahogy Uruhának sem. Szerencsére nem én írom a dalokat, csak néha-néha adok hozzá egy-egy rövidke dallamot az albumhoz, javítgatok bele a félkész számok kottájába, így, azt hiszem, esetemben a lustaság bocsánatos bűn. Ami Rurut illeti, nos, az ő esetében kevésbé bocsánatos, de láttam elégszer a turné alatt a gitárjával a kezében dalokat komponálni, vagy egy elnyűtt füzetbe tabokat firkálgatni ahhoz, hogy bízzak benne, van néhány szám a tarsolyában, amivel a menedzsment is elégedett lehet. Így hát rávettem, használjuk ki a hirtelen jött szabadságot, és, ha már úgyis nyár van, utazzunk haza, látogassuk meg mindkettőnk családját.

Így keveredtünk ide, a folyópartra, ahol diákkorunkban is annyit ücsörögtünk. Akkoriban még a város szélén feküdt ez a kis füves terület, szinte forgalom sem volt erre, mostanra viszont már ide is elért az urbánusodás. Mégis, ahogy belefekszem a fűbe, annak az illata éppen ugyanolyan, mint kölyökkorunkban volt.

Mélyet szippantok a levegőből, és lehunyom a szemem. Valahányszor megérzem a nyári fű friss illatát, eszembe jut az a régi kaland, aminek innen vágtunk neki annyi évvel ezelőtt. Mintha csak egy másik életben lett volna...

Tizennyolc éves voltam, azt hittem, már felnőtt. Az esős évszakot éppen csak magunk mögött hagytuk, amikor beköszöntött a tikkasztó nyár, és Ruru rábeszélt, kerekezzünk le a partra, onnan pedig utazzuk körbe az egész szigetet.

Biciklire pattantunk. A folyópartról indultunk, és végig a sínek mentén kerekeztünk le egészen a tengerig. Nyár volt, addigi életem legszebb nyara - a számban a szabadság ízét éreztem, az orromban a levegő talán sohasem tűnt olyan frissnek, mint akkor. Két fiú voltunk, két jó barát, akik maguk mögött hagyva a borús hétköznapokat, az iskolát, a vizsgák fáradalmait végre fellélegezhetnek, és szusszanhatnak egyet. Még nem volt munkánk, de már nem tanultunk, és még távolinak tűnt az “öregek” komor, gondokkal terhelt világa. Csak a mának éltünk, mert még nem kellett aggódnunk a holnapok miatt.

A tengerpart mentén keletnek indultunk; jobbra tűlünk a végtelen óceán feküdt, itt-ott felbukkanó messzi vagy közelebbi szigetekkel, a másik oldalon pedig a japán táj: hol a dombokkal tarkított, már-már kiesen lakatlan vidék, hol a sűrűn nyüzsgő nagyvárosok. A legolcsóbb szállókban aludtunk, már ha éppen találtunk olyat, de szinte minden második éjszakát a szabad ég alatt töltöttük: vagy egy dombról bámultuk a városi fényeket, vagy, amikor ritkábban lakott területre értünk, egy tisztásról néztük a csillagokat, és próbáltuk kitalálni a nevüket. Nem néztük meg a nevezetességeket, a templomokat, szobrokat és ilyen-olyan műemlékeket, minket csupán a táj érdekelt, de ha néha-néha belecsöppentünk egy-egy fesztiválba, örömmel csatlakoztunk mi is az ünneplő tömeghez.  
Gondtalanul éltünk néhány hétig, és bevallom, ez nagyon hiányzik. Most, a harmincon túl ugyan olyan munkánk van, ami rengeteg utazással jár, de mégsem ugyanolyan. A vonatokon, a turnébuszon és repülőn töltött órákat nem tudom úgy élvezni, és bár talán mindenki azt hinné, hogy ennél szebb élet nincs is.

Hiányzik a szabadság.

Mert a végtelen táj, a hatalmas égbolt a fejünk felett, az üres zsebünk ellenére is mindig boldog szívünk, az, hogy mehettünk, amerre csak akartunk és minden a miénk volt, a legnagyobb szabadságot jelentette a világon. Egészen részegítő érzés volt. Korlátok nélkül, elkötelezettségek nélkül miénk volt az egész világ. Gazdagabbak voltunk, mint a királyok.

Akkor találtunk igazán egymásra. Egy félrészegen elcsattant buta csókkal kezdődött egy fesztivál estéjén, majd a csillagok alatt, a nedves fűben folytatódott néhány nappal és néhányszáz kilométerrel később, félénk, bénácska próbálkozásokkal, hogy megismerjük a másik testét, és valami olyasmit csináljunk, ami mások szerint tilos, beteg, undorító. Már csak dacból is, hiszen mereven elutasítottunk minden társadalmi konvenciót. Egyikünk sem akart egyetemre menni, ügyvédnek állni, heti hetven órát az irodában rohadni, elvenni egy szép, de buta lányt, aki majd szül nekünk egy fiút, aztán egy lányt… Nem erre vágytunk. Függetlenek és szabadok akartunk lenni.

Csak később döbbentünk rá, hogy ez a világ nem enged meg ilyesmit még egy lázadó rockzenésznek sem. Tulajdonképpen kicsit mi is olyanná váltunk, mint azok az öltönyös emberek, akiket annyira lenéztünk kamaszfejjel; a különbség csupán annyi, hogy mi nem irodákban, hanem stúdiókban és próbatermekben rohadunk. Alvásra, magánéletre, pihenésre időnk semmi, és csak dolgozunk és dolgozunk… de legalább szeretjük, amit csinálunk. Többnyire.

Amikor megunom, hogy a kiadó ugráltat, hogy a menedzser reggelente öt perc késésért leordítja a fejünket - pedig Ruru miatt késünk mindig, nem is az én hibám -, amikor a rajongók fojtogató szeretete és irreális elvárásai már nagyon az agyamra mennek, előveszem az azon a nyáron készült fényképeket. Uruha nem is tudja, hogy ott tartom őket az ágyam alatt, egy kis dobozban - minden bizonnyal azt hiszi, hogy pornóval van tele az az agyonkopott cipősdoboz. Olyankor, amikor azokat a képeket nézem, elkap a nosztalgia, mint valami nyolcvanéves embert, aki az elpazarolt fiatalságát siratja. Bánom, hogy nem maradtunk ott a fűben vagy a végtelen úton örökre.

\- Emlékszel, amikor körbebicikliztük a szigetet? - kérdezem Ruru felé fordulva. Eddig csukott szemmel feküdt a fűben, de most kinyitja, és felém fordul. Mosolyog.

\- Én is éppen ezt akartam tőled kérdezni. Egyszer meg kéne ismételnünk.

\- Igen, és mégis mikor? - Önkéntelenül is cinizmus vegyül a hangomba. - Nem hinném, hogy a közeljövőben bármikor is hosszabb szabadságra engednének minket.

\- Nem is a közeljövőben gondoltam - von vállat, és felül. A nap éppen a feje mögül süt, ezért csak hunyorogva tudok ránézni, és nem tudom kivenni a vonásait, de a hangjából tudom, hogy a mosolya szélesebbre húzódik. - Majd ha visszavonultunk. A nyugdíjas éveinkben.

\- Nem leszünk akkor már túl öregek hozzá? - sóhajtom, mire ő megrázza a fejét.

\- Ugyan, Rei-chan, te is tudod, hogy nem az éveink száma határozza meg, mennyi idősek vagyunk, hanem az, ahogyan érezzük magunkat. Márpedig én nem fogom engedni, hogy holmi besavanyodott vénember váljon belőled, erre megesküszöm! Fiatalon fogsz meghalni, kilencvenöt éves gyerekként, rendben? - Ahogy beszél, az egyszerre komikus és megható, így hát inkább nem is mondok semmit, csak én is felülök a fűben, és közelebb hajolok hozzá. Nem érdekel, hogy bárki megláthat, még az sem zavarna, ha véletlenül lekapna minket egy rajongó a telefonjával, és holnap már valamelyik internetes portálon látnám viszont a képünket; megcsókolom.


End file.
